


The Text

by sylvain



Series: Comforts [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvain/pseuds/sylvain
Summary: Donatello knows that even when you're too exhausted to send anything more a blank text, you'd still like his company.
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT)/Reader
Series: Comforts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	The Text

You sent a blank text, knowing that Donnie will understand what it means. You have no energy to express in words how you're feeling.

Donatello is at your apartment when you arrive. He knew by the message he received as you got off work that you were exhausted--too drained to even type words asking him to come over. But he knew anyway. He knew the way he always knows when you've used the last of your energy on everyone else and have none left for yourself.

He's waiting in your bedroom. Relief washes over you when you see him look up. Your eyes prick with tears, but they don't quite come. You're still too numb.

He stands in front of you a moment, taking you in before pulling you into his chest. His arms wrap around you and you feel his hug from the firmness of his chest against yours to the extra pressure of his fingertips on your arms.

You wish he could hold you forever. With him, the fog in your head starts to clear. Donatello takes your weight upon himself--the physical and emotional--as he scoops you up and brings you to the couch. The TV is on, but you turn away from the screen. Tucked under Donatello's arm as you sit, you stare toward the window and watch the city lights distort with rain. 

Donatello probably has projects to work on… patrolling to do… but he's here with you, instead. And he never makes it feel like you're a chore. Your eyes are the ones that glaze over as you sit in silence. Your thoughts drift. But he is always present. And patient.

He pulls you closer until you're practically lying on his chest. His arms envelop you. You train your eyes on the fabric tied around his bicep. You fill in the design of his tattoo, the parts hidden under the wrapping. You realize you've managed to keep your thoughts on Donatello for a whole minute without your anxiety or exhaustion feeling like they're going to swallow you up. 

It takes another minute to recognize the buzzing feeling of Donnie's hand smoothing your shirt up and down your spine. You're grateful for every point of contact Donnie grants you. The weight of his head rests on yours but it doesn't feel like a burden. He takes on the weight of you--the physical and emotional--and he doesn't let you feel like a burden either.

  
  



End file.
